


Fun in the Garage

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: Rick grabbed your hips and rubbed you against his bulge. “Oh,” he chuckled. He leaned in and whispered in his gravelly voice, “You like that b-baby?” He laughed manically, “L-look looks like I-I-I don’t even fucking have to convince you or shit. Yo-you were just ready for this old man dick.” He took out his flask and took a swig of it. The smell of it made you feel intoxicated. You continued to grind against him at the pace he set. He slapped the side of your thigh as you humped. Rick laughed and shook his head, “Pick your ass up.”





	Fun in the Garage

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests [ here.](https://c137-ricks-d.tumblr.com/ask) Feel free to hit me up.

His eyes would not leave you. Your head bobbed to the music you were listening to as you walked down the street. You mouthed the words. Right when the bass dropped, you felt yourself falling. It wasn’t long before you fell into the arms of a tall blue haired man who looked a bit hazed over from, what you assumed from the smell, cheap whiskey. He definitely seemed to still be fine. He kicked back on his chair and belched.

“S-s-so how long was it go-going to fucking take you to notice this old man,” He asked.

You were now painfully aware of his boner. His large bulge pressed against your pants uncomfortably. You bit your lip and groaned a bit. 

Rick grabbed your hips and rubbed you against his bulge. “Oh,” he chuckled. He leaned in and whispered in his gravelly voice, “You like that b-baby?” He laughed manically, “L-look looks like I-I-I don’t even fucking have to convince you or shit. Yo-you were just ready for this old man dick.” He took out his flask and took a swig of it. The smell of it made you feel intoxicated. You continued to grind against him at the pace he set. He slapped the side of your thigh as you humped. Rick laughed and shook his head, “Pick your ass up.”

You nodded wildly and raised yourself a bit off of him. Rick easily undid your pants and you fiddled with his. Rick rolled his eyes and waved your hand away so that he could do it. His dick leaped out. The man’s nimble hands slid your pants down just enough so that he could have access to everything he needed. You closed your eyes as you rubbed your wet sensitive needing crotch against his bare throbbing dick.

You felt his warm breath dance against your aching skin. You heard a click and the garage door rumbling to a close. Rick grunted against your neck and whispered, “C-c-come on baby. I need to be i-i-in you baby.” He nibbled along the side of your neck causing you to moan.His sharp teeth you knew were going to leave marks, but by this point you didn’t care. You felt his thumbs dig into your hips as he lined you up and pulled you down onto his shaft.

Rick buried his face into your neck as your velvety caverns tried to milk him for all that he had. He moaned, “D-Damn baby. You have such a warm and inviting p-pussy, baby. Is that just for me or do you let every guy f-fuck you like this?” He thrust up into you and pulled you down onto him creating a steady pace.

“f-f-f-fuck,” You moaned as you felt yourself close to cumming. You felt your body warm up and tingle at the sensation. Your eyes kept fluttering shut no matter how much you wanted to keep them open. Your breath was unsteady as he bounced you on his lap. Your legs started to sting from all of this recent exercise. His hips were gyrating in just the right way that he kept hitting that place that sent you to another world. You had no idea how loud you were moaning at this point, but you felt your throat start going sore.

Rick kept whispering either degrading or praising comments as he continued to fuck you. You could feel him getting close to, so you just let yourself go and rode him the best you could. “F-f-faster.” He smiled and obliged you. His face then contorted to let out one last groan before his warm ribbons of cum coated your insides. You felt yourself cum from his cum shooting deep inside of you. you collapsed into his arms. The both of you were sweating. Your vision slowly faded as you blacked out.


End file.
